


Magic Mirror

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Fantasy setting, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magic, Marking, Secret Relationship, Smut, Some Plot, Twincest, bespelled mirror, curse, mirror, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel ruled jointly over their small lands in harmony, their people prospering in ways they never had before.And it was all due to a curse cast by persons unknown. A curse that had the servants whispering in sympathy over what was required of the brothers behind closed doors.
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Jimstiel - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Magic Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/gifts).



> For Foop - who said there wasn't enough Jimstiel in the world. Foop gave me some loose basics and asked for Porn (but of course, i never do quite write porn without at least a little bit of plot)
> 
> not sure what to tag this with so if you think i missed something, feel free to let me know.

Jimmy giggled under his brothers disapproving glare. They had excused themselves from dinner under the knowing and pitying looks of their servants. If only they truly knew…

Castiel and Jimmy were both minor lords of their small, but prosperous lands. It hadn’t always been that way, the lands more often plagued by droughts and bandits. But their family had an inherent power that they employed on behalf of their land and their people.

Not political, but magical.

It was small, and they did what they could, and for a while, it just wasn’t good enough. But now…

Now they were cursed – Jimmy never did figure out who it was who had done the cursing, and neither had Cas. Had it been Meg? She’d been quite obsessed with Castiel when they were younger, the ward of a neighboring lord. Or maybe it had been Amelia, who’d been a servant there in their keep, dreaming above her station.

The curse was well known among the servants, though they did well _not_ to gossip about it outside the keeps walls. The people knew the brothers were under a curse, one that suffered them never to be too far from each other’s side, but if they’d known the details, they would have been quite appalled.

Jimmy and Castiel had been anything but when they discovered what the curse demanded (allowed) of them, and what it accidentally had bequeathed in the process, a side effect whomever had done the cursing surely could not have expected.

After all, the curse required that the brothers be sexually intimate with each other or they would eventually die, their magics weakening year by year until they’d been drained. The in house healer and the hired wizard had both concurred and decreed that with as integral as the magic of their family was, despite it’s lack of strength, both Jimmy and Castiel would perish within 3 years if they did not abide by the conditions of the curse, once a month, every month, for the rest of their natural lives.

That was hardly a hardship for the brothers, though they played it up – Castiel determined and stern, daring anyone to make sport of it, while Jimmy looked downtrodden and resigned, following Castiel out of the room – for they’d been intimate with each other since long before the curse.

But a couple nights, every month, they didn’t have to hide from their own servants. A couple nights, every month, they went to a tower, appointed for just that purpose, and allowed themselves to be as loud as they wanted.

And every month, they came out stronger than they’d gone in, their power growing, and as it did, the land flourished. While the servants accepted this as a necessary evil -

Jimmy and Castiel looked forward to it.

He giggled again as they climbed the stairs and Castiel glared down. “Shhh, Jimmy, you’ll give the servants the wrong idea about what we do.”

Jimmy pressed close to Castiel’s back, felt the heat of him along his body. Already his own body was heating up unbearably, soothed only by the close proximity of his brother. “They already know what we do. They know we do our duty, to our people and our lands, and that it means we must pleasure each other or else all is lost.” Jimmy ran his hands over Castiel’s arms, wishing the damnable clothes were already gone. “Can we be blamed for making the best of a ‘bad situation’?”

Castiel turned and pushed Jimmy against the curving wall of the stair and Jimmy gasped, eyes fluttering shut when Castiel growled into his ear. “You delay us brother, I would have us in our tower already – “ he ground down into Jimmy and Jimmy gasped, clutching at Castiel’s shoulders. “- _already_ pleasuring each other.”

He stepped back, leaving Jimmy bereft and, in turns, both cold and burning up.

Panting, Jimmy watched Castiel climb the steps. This part never changed, each moment alight with need and good sense warring with each other, each moment sinking them deeper and deeper into desperate want, one that blazed through them with magic, that could only be relieved by the others touch.

The need and desperation they’d already had, more than plenty of, with their need to be discrete, but the curse put a haze in their minds that made it so, so hard to behave around others.

How Castiel managed it, Jimmy never understood. He didn’t _want_ to fight it. He wanted his brother buried deep inside him, wanted to hear Cas’s breathless moans and sweet curses, wanted to taste his essence on his tongue -

Jimmy hurried after Castiel, reaching his brother at the same time as Castiel reached the door, turned the knob and pushed it open.

The large tower room had been outfitted as a posh bedchamber. It held a gigantic, canopied bed, most obviously the centerpiece of the room, with an ornately carved trunk at the foot that held the things they had been accumulated over time, the equipment that they employed from time to time. There was a single wardrobe with a change of clothes for each of them – for when they left, for they would not need clothes during the rest of their time here, such a welcome rarity – as well as a great many clothes for the bath.

Which there was a tub - enchanted to be ever filling, always heated, and ever cleaning if one knew the right trigger words – large enough to fit both of them with room to spare. A fact they had taken advantage of quite often over the years. There was a single table and two chairs for meals, and a cabinet enchanted to keep their pre-prepared food fresh.

None of the servants wanted to interrupt them. The first time the brothers had been ‘forced’ to do their duty had been mentally scarring enough for the servants, and all precautions were since made to leave the brothers undisturbed.

There were a few other odds and ends – some stools of various types, another trunk along the curved wall, heavy curtains around each window – but no mirrors. The servants had seen no need for them, had thought the brothers would be horrified to see any more evidence of what they were doing than was necessary through the act itself.

They couldn’t have been more wrong.

Castiel strode to one part of the wall, with a large window directly opposite the bed, and threw the thick, heavy curtains open. He murmured a word and the window shimmered and changed and the image of himself in the room bloomed just as Jimmy reached him.

“Mmm… you finally got it to work,” Jimmy said happily. “I can’t _wait_ to see you fuck me. To have you watch me fucking you.” Jimmy grazed his teeth over Castiel’s shoulder and Castiel’s head lolled to the side, exposing his neck. “Good enough to eat, dear brother,” he whispered into Castiel’s neck. A shudder ran through Castiel’s body at Jimmy’s words.

He wasn’t nearly as unaffected as he tried to portray around the servants, really only dropping his guard once behind the closed door of the tower.

“Need you, Jimmy,” Castiel moaned. Jimmy hummed, then propped his chin over Castiel’s shoulder, watching them both in the makeshift mirror, using it to guide his hands over Castiel’s clothing. They’d dressed simply, for dinner, knowing that too many layers would only get in the way, frustrate them beyond measure, beyond patience, getting destroyed in their haste to divest themselves of the annoying things.

With shaking fingers, Jimmy pulled at Castiel’s simple white shirt, tugging it out of the tan breeches just before shoving one hand inside and cupping Castiel’s thickening cock.

Castiel keened, arching into Jimmy’s hand.

“Look at you. We haven’t even started yet,” Jimmy moaned, moving his hand up and down Castiel’s cock, Castiel’s pants bulging obscenely, shifting and stretching over Jimmy’s hand. He nudged himself in tight against Castiel’s back, sighing in the brief relief at the pressure on his own, much overheated cock. He was hard and straining in his own breeches and he couldn’t decide who went first, couldn’t decide if he wanted Cas’s cock inside him, or if he wanted to sheath himself in Castiel.

“J-jimmy,” Castiel panted, pushing into his hand, cock twitching in Jimmy’s fingers. “I want to fuck you first. I don’t want to come yet.”

The decision thus made, Jimmy pulled his hand out of Cas’s pants and stepped back, yanking his shirt over his head and flinging it aside, pushing down his breeches and stumbling in his effort to get them off. Castiel caught him, steadied him and helped him to disrobe completely, Jimmy turning about to help Castiel get just as naked as he was.

He bit his lip at the sight of Castiel, standing naked before him in all his glory, hard and wanting and unashamed. This wasn’t a quick hand job to be hidden from the others. It wasn’t sneaking in and out of each other’s rooms at night, never able to spend it in each other’s arms for the fear of discovery.

This was, unapologetically, absolutely, completely naked Castiel, staring at him with such love and _heat_ that Jimmy was going to combust if they didn’t get moving soon. He reached for Castiel, whining when his fingers closed on nothing, Castiel walking away to –

_Oh, oooooh –_

Castiel dragged over one of the two plush chairs that sat below another window. He took his time centering it before the window turned mirror, then sat, spreading his legs wide and looking at Jimmy with his eyebrows arched.

Jimmy stumbled towards him, mesmerized by the sight, but Castiel held up a hand and looked pointedly at the far trunk. With another whine, this one frustrated, Jimmy ran to the trunk, flipped the lid open with a thud against the stone wall and grabbed the bottle of oils, dashing back as quickly as he could. He climbed onto Castiel’s lap, straddling him and pressing the bottle into Castiel’s hand, leaning down to brush their lips against one another.

The moan was a joint one as the kiss deepened, mouths moving over each other, tongues teasing at lips, licking hungrily into each other’s mouths. Jimmy ground down on Castiel, moaning louder at the press and slide of their cocks together. He barely heard the pop of the bottle opening, or the slick sound of Castiel wetting his finger with the oil inside, lost in the wet, noisy kisses they gave and took.

But his eyes rolled back when Castiel’s slick fingers teased around Jimmy’s hole. The first time after the curse took hold was always the hardest to hold back, the hardest to take their time and worship each other’s bodies as was properly due.

Castiel nudged at Jimmy’s hole the same instant his mouth moved down along the nape of Jimmy’s neck, catching on the sensitive spot just below his jaw. Jimmy groaned and rocked back against the finger.

“Oh god, just get _in_ me, Cas,” he groaned.

“Not yet, Jimmy,” Castiel rumbled against his throat, but he at least slipped the first finger inside and Jimmy clenched around it with a happy whimper. Castiel worked at it, slowly sliding his finger in and out of Jimmy’s ass before adding a second. Jimmy was panting and pushing back on his fingers before he deigned to add a third.

Jimmy couldn’t help the long, grateful moan when Castiel started scissoring his fingers inside Jimmy, just barely scraping the knot of pure pleasure that was inside him. It was teasing, taunting and he jerked in Castiel’s arms, trying to push him deeper, harder, into _just_ the right sp –

Castiel pulled out.

Jimmy whimpered again, this time more forlornly, desperately.

“Shhh,” Castiel soothed. “Almost there. But we want to make use of this mirror, don’t we? After all that trouble and effort to find the right reflective spells and getting them to work. Turn around, love.”

Castiel’s hands guided Jimmy around till he was laid back in Castiel’s arms once more, this time with his back to Castiel’s chest, his legs spread wide over the arms of the plush chair. Breathing hard at being manhandled, Jimmy tossed his head back onto Castiel’s shoulder, reaching up with one arm to pull him down into a kiss, then another, grinding his ass down on Castiel’s hard cock, feeling it tantalizingly nudge at his hole, catching, then sliding past.

“Look,” Castiel whispered into the span of space between their mouths before rolling their heads together, pushing Jimmy to look straight ahead, to stare, side by side, at the sight of themselves in the mirror, at Jimmy stretched erotically over Castiel, obscuring his brother from sight, mostly. Jimmy’s body was flushed, the pink spreading downwards.

In the mirror, Castiel’s fingers had found Jimmy’s hole once more, and Jimmy gasped at the unobstructed view of Castiel’s fingers teasing, stretching –

Lips caressed his ear lobe. “You ready for me Jimmy?”

“God, yes,” Jimmy groaned. “I’m so hard I hurt.”

“Well, I can’t have you hurting, Jimmy,” Castiel said, his hands shifting until –

_Oh god –_

_This was perfect_ –

Jimmy could feel _and_ see the head of his brothers cock pressing the tip slowly into his ass, teasing at his hole, then pulling back, just barely dipping inside, again and again till Jimmy thought he’d die from it.

He might, actually, if Castiel didn’t give him what they both wanted, what they craved even without the curse ratcheting up their desperate desire.

“Cas, please,” he begged. He grappled at the arms of the chair, just to have something to hold onto, to try and get the leverage to push him _self_ down on Castiel’s cock when finally, _finally_ , Castiel pushed into Jimmy, long and slow but oh –

_Oh, that felt –_

_That felt so **good** – _

“Cas – Cas – oh my god,” Jimmy gasped as Castiel bottomed out, the sight of Castiel buried inside Jimmy was, was… there weren’t _words_ for how it looked, how it _felt_. “God, I’ll never get enough of you filling me.”

It was Castiel’s turn to gasp, and without warning, his hips snapped, pulling down and up again in a movement too desperate for finesse. But that didn’t matter to Jimmy, who watched the action with wide eyes and a punched out moan. “Oh fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop – “

Jimmy couldn’t take his eyes off where Castiel was thrusting up into his body, into his _soul,_ the burning replaced by pure, absolute pleasure, Jimmy crying out with every upward snap. Lips caressed his neck and their eyes met in the mirror, Castiel’s hands gripping Jimmy’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

“Yes, Cas, mark me up, show ‘em all who I belong to –“ the one time when they could get away with that, when no mark was taboo because it was expected of them. It filled Jimmy with pride to know that everyone could see how thoroughly Cas had owned him, and vice versa.

Castiel picked up the pace, his hips snapping up almost harshly, plunging him deep into Jimmy. The end was coming close, fast, as it always did the first time, but it seemed even faster still with Jimmy watching Castiel’s cock moving in and out of his ass, fingers kneading along his hips, his flanks before one hand finally let go their grip to encase Jimmy’s throbbing and heretofore neglected dick.

“Ah! Aah, oh my – god, yes, Cas…” Jimmy was babbling now, rocking down as best as he could with the way Castiel had him held spread open, then up again, his cock sliding in Castiel’s oil slicked hands. The effort to keep his eyes open as pleasure spread through him, pulsating through his veins like fire, was becoming too much.

Eyelids drooping so he could just barely manage to see the way he was writhing on Cas’s cock with pure abandon, his hands scrabbling along the arms of the chair, his fingers cramping, Jimmy gasped and shuddered at the hot, wet drag of Cas’s thick cock. Cas was breathing brokenly in Jimmy’s ear, choked words that washed over him unheard.

Suddenly, Castiel nipped at jimmy’s neck, pulling and growled. “Did I tell you to close your eyes? You’re missing everything. _Look.”_

Jimmy dragged his eyes open again, to find the mirror shifting, changing; the picture growing, growing, growing –

He gasped when Castiel slid down a little behind him, tilting him back a bit further, and the mirror before them showed in clear, precise, and _extraordinarily_ close detail, how Jimmy’s ass looked with Castiel pounding into him, Castiel murmuring words that would have shocked the servants to hear.

“Look at you, look at _us_ ,” Cas moaned, sucking what Jimmy hoped would prove to be a spectacular bruise into his neck. “You look so beautiful with me inside you. You feel so good stretched around me, needy and wanting.”

Jimmy’s dick twitched with every word.

“And you’re mine, all mine, and nobody else’s,” Castiel growled. “No one gets you but me.”

The firm possessiveness in Castiel’s voice tipped Jimmy over the edge, coming hard with a wail, come spurting high, covering his chest, his vision whiting out and his head falling back onto Castiel’s shoulder.

“Yes, yes, just for me,” Castiel whispered, pounding harder as Jimmy’s whole body shuddered. It wasn’t long before Castiel’s body stuttered behind Jimmy, thrusting up a few more times before at last stilling, hips twitching over a long, low groan, spilling deep into Jimmy.

They lay sprawled in the chair like that, breathing hard. Castiel’s hand rubbed up and down Jimmy’s thigh, both of them with their eyes firmly fixed on the mirror.

God, they were a sight to see, red and sweaty from exertion, come dripping down his abs, out of his ass, chests heaving together, Jimmy still so spread.

“You are so unashamed,” Castiel said softly. “God, but it only makes me love you more.”

Lazily, Jimmy pushed upward, angling for a kiss. The kiss was soft, languid, even with their tongues dancing together. The first rush was past, and they would have time between each pulse of cursed need to take their time with each other, properly exploring, properly worshipping the bodies that were so like their own and yet not. Little scars and marks they did not share, and each of them relished.

Only one who didn’t know them will could ever confuse the two.

As they kissed, Castiel’s cock slipped out of Jimmy and he eased Jimmy’s legs down, into a more comfortable position, massaging the muscles of his thighs, causing Jimmy to groan into the kiss.

“Would that we could be like this all the time,” Jimmy whispered. “But I am ever so grateful for whoever it was who cast this curse upon us.”

“I must confess, as I have many times before, to the same,” Castiel said, brushing his hand gently over Jimmy’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along Jimmy’s bottom lip. Jimmy gasped, then sucked Castiel’s thumb into his mouth. Castiel’s own breathing hitched, and he pressed in, the rasping stubble of his chin a glorious sensation on Jimmy’s skin. “Now I think it is time for us to put the tub to use, before it is your turn to use our new mirror for whatever you have planned for me.”

“That sounds a lovely idea, brother,” Jimmy breathed. He smirked, twisting about to face Castiel head on. “Wait till you see what I have planned. I have thought of little else all day – nay, all _week_ – then what I want to do to you and have wondered what you’ve plotted in return.”

Castiel chuckled, catching Jimmy in another, slow kiss.

If only they could always be this open, but at least the curse allowed them this – this pure, unrushed pleasure, the sharing of their love without fear.

Still, they’d take it, take _this_ , and they would enjoy every last second of it.


End file.
